


What happens when you cross a porcupine with a cactus?

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny knows hes a prickly person, easily riled. He also knows that theres only one person who could sooth him, his beautiful Gracie. But maybe there is someone else who can 'smooth' his spiky edges</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens when you cross a porcupine with a cactus?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them, wish I did. Unfortunately they shall have to remain my mind puppets *sigh* comments welcome. Enjoy =)

Danny knows he's a prickly person. In fact its a long running joke in the Williams household that Danny is what happened when a porcupine had an illicit affair with a cactus. He knows that only Gracie can sooth him, make him less likely to rant and flail at every tiny thing. But, as time has worn on, he finds that there maybe someone else 'smoothing' his rough edges.

It's another disgustingly beautiful day on Oahu. Its barely 9am and Danny is already in a foul mood. Rachel had called bright and early to inform him that she and Stan were taking the kids away for the weekend. He'd argued that it was his weekend. The row had began to escalate when Grace came on the line, chattering so excitedly about the trip that Danny had relented. How could he deny his baby girl anything?  
Steve had called almost the second Danny had hung up, saying they had a case. All Danny wanted was to go back to bed and wait for this day to be over but then he decided that kicking some bad guy ass might help.

"Everything OK Danno?" Steve asked quietly, glancing careful at the blond.  
"OK? Yeah, Steven, everything's great! I don't get to see Gracie for two whole weeks, unless I can wrangle some school pick ups. We're chasing some drug smuggling, gun running assholes at a ridiculous hour of the morning. And this weather! Its sickening. So yes, everything is just fan-fucking-tastic."  
Steve flinched back for the manic hand waving, afraid he'd lose an eye.  
"No Grace for two weeks? That's harsh, man. I'm sorry. Anything I can do?"  
And just like that all Danny's righteous anger slipped away. He couldn't stay mad for long when Steve looked genuinely like he'd do anything to help. He gazed at his partner, noting the beautiful, long eyelashes, the rugged contours of his face, the way his lips curved as he spoke. Danny fought down his inner porcupine long enough to listen to his inner marshmallow.  
"Pull over."

Steve instantly swung the car into one of the many viewing spots, eyes flicking all around, searching for danger.  
"Relax, superSEAL, I just wanted to say something before this day gets too crazy and one of us ends up in hospital." He raised a hand, cutting off Steve's protest. Rubbing his palms on his slacks, Danny turned as much as he could to face Steve.  
"I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I know I talk too much and I rant about everything. I know I'm some kind of porcupine/cactus hybrid..."  
Steve frowned, totally and adorably confused.

"But I also know that I can love and protect those dear to me, better than almost anyone, because of those things. I need soothing sometimes, need bringing back for the brink of an explosion. Grace has always been the only one able to do that... until recently."  
Here Danny paused, glancing at Steve who was trying to understand.  
"Now I have you to smooth out my rough bits. You bring me back from the edge just by being you."  
"Well, they don't call me Smooth Dog for nothing, Danno," Steve grinned.  
"That was truly awful, Steven," Danny groaned, smiling. Then he lent forward and pressed his lips to the taller man's, relishing the soft, warm brush. Drawing back slightly he locked eyes with his partner.

"When this case is over, you and I are gonna go on a date. Nice restaurant, good food, even dress up nice, a real date. Because now I've found you I refuse to fuck it up. No bad guys, no grenades, do I make myself clear McGarrett? And if you're very lucky, you might get a blow job before the night is over."  
Steve groaned, dropping his head to rest on Danny.  
"That sounds like a plan, Cactus," he agreed.  
"Cactus? Really? I think I preferred Danno."  
"No," Steve murmured, lifting his head. "You're Gracie's Danno but you're my Cactus."  
Danny swallowed at the implication, nodding.  
"Yeah babe," he whispered, leaning to kiss the SEAL. "All yours."


End file.
